Elizvetas crazy Hetalia Gakuen life!
by Ivanlover
Summary: This is a story in Elizvetas prospective. It was originally a comedy but more of a hurt/ comfort romance now. Follow the lives of all the Hetalia characters we all know and love in this drama-fulled story!... bad summary!
1. The note

I DIDNT WRITE HETALIA ... obviously

* * *

><p>Chp. 1 the note<p>

I strode through the hallways and into homeroom. My childhood friend Feliciano was out of his seat bugging Kiku who was trying to read, Kikus head perks up and looks at me and soon dose Feliciano's

" Ve!~ Elizaveta!" Feliciano said happily a big grin spread across his face. I loved his smile I couldn't help but put on a goofy smile and walk over to them myself.

Kiku put a bookmark in his book then looked up at me. "I have what you were asking for you can borrow '_it_' for a couple of days if you would like." Looking emotionless wail saying something like that out loud almost made me laugh.

"Yes thanks so much Kiku!" I giggle slightly and put my hands to my face with complete glee. Kiku was a major anime and manga collector and with manga and anime of coarse there's the best thing in the world, Yaoi! I soon snap out of my bliss world and look at Feliciano who is just smiling even though he doesn't even know what me and Kiku are talking about.

"Please everyone sit down its time for announcements soon." walked in and was sitting at his desk. I went to my seat next to Toris as Feliciano did also. There's an interesting rumor Feliks told me about Mr. Kirkland to… ! has a thing going on with Alfred Jones! He tries to put him up into his classes even though he's like a straight D student! Creepy right! Oh and like always, this happens every day!…

"Arthur~" Francis walks right up to strands of his blond hair out of his loose short pony tail flowing with each step.

"Francis call me ." said glaring at Francis.

"That's not what you said last night!" Everyone but Arthur knew he was full of crap but he just got more angry. Gilbert and Antonio were walking over as well as some other students to watch the show.

"Do I have to write you up !"

"OOOO~!" Gilbert cooed.

"Arthur we all understand how sexually agitated you are but no need to take your frustration out on me~" Francis sided.

"Out!" yelled causing Francis to back off and leave. I didn't like Francis or Gilbert. Apparently awesomeness now meant annoyingness to Gilbert.

"Hello. Its Tuesday today and for lunch we will be having pizza. The Boys soccer team has a game tomorrow so make sure to come and support the team. And now a word from Feliks from class 2-B." The intercom boomed with Ludwig's voice and some crackling sounds, probably Ludwig handing the mike to Feliks.

" Hey guys there's like a totally awesome cheerleading club starting soon! Of course I am the club leader and the head cheerleader. Oh like there is like a fabulous semi-formal dance in three days so like get ready." Feliks said adding way to many likes totallys and awesomes. I almost forgot about the dance though I have been reminded on the intercom and by Feliciano constantly.

_Ring ring ring…_

On the note of the bell I took my leave from my seat. Off to Math. Sadly we have a test. And a weird teacher, Mr. Annan. I heard he was from Turkey. Math isn't my best subject so Im in a lower class than Kiku and Feliciano. Feliciano has a good tutor who is in the student council, top classes, and has god like beauty. If you already didn't realize who I'm speaking of its Ludwig. Really I don't think Feliciano thinks of him as just a tutor not even as just a friend…

"It is time for the test now everyone be quiet and sit down I would also want to check your homework." Mr. Annan practically yelled.

I got out my homework and quickly started doing some problems that I decided not to do, I'm not a bad rebel I was just really freaking out over my chorus test in a few days. Yes I'm in chorus. Feliciano got me into it really. At first I was trying to be in Band so I could be with Mr. Edelstein but I found I was unable to even play the triangle… So I talked with Feliks and he said that every concert the band went also. So chorus it is!

"Dude can we like use a calculator!" Alfred yelled looking at his test. I couldnt believe i was in his level of math.

"No. Begin." said looking at the clock. Alfred looked like he was mentally smashing his head on the table. I was ok, kinda.

Class went through quickly. School went along as usual. Boring. Soon it was time for lunch. I grin and run to my table.

"How did you do on your test?" Kiku asked eating some food from his bento.

"Oh gosh I think I did alright im just glad it's over with!" I sighed and took a sip of my water looking to my right to see Lovino sitting next to me and Feliciano and Ludwig. His eyes were very gold today it intrigued me.

" Why the fuck are you staring at me." Lovino huffed putting on his scowl.

"Oh I was just…" I really didn't know what to say but thankfully I was saved by Antonio who for some reason decided to wear glasses today. They actually didn't look bad…

"Lovi~" Antonio attacked poor Lovino from behind. Constant swears from Lovino were spurting out as Antonio moved his hands around and said how Lovino looks like a cute tomato. I fell into the temptation and had to take pictures (and wipe up my partial nosebleed). This went on for a minute until Antonio got in trouble by Mr. Bock for putting his hands on another student. Soon Lovinos yells were toward me to give him the camera. I resisted of course.

"Are you going to the dance Fratello?" Feliciano asked grinning and poking his brother.

"Why the fuck would I go to a stupid dance!" Lovino yelled taking Felicianos finger.

"DONTHURTMRDONTHURTME!" Feliciano yelled shaking his head back and forth. He let go and glared at him.

"You really should go though!" I piped in.

"Why should I!" He said glaring.

"Well Antonio is going…" I smiled slyly.

"Fucking creep why would I want to go if Antonio dose!" Lovinos face slightly flushed "I bet you just want more of your freaky pictures of us!"

I ignored his creepy and freaky remarks but couldn't stop the I-want-to-kill-you face. Ludwig sighed and finished his 6th wurst. Then lunch was over.

Off to my favorite class, history. Well it wasn't exactly the class more of the teacher that made it great. Mr. Edelstein was my teacher. I'm always so happy to be in his class! I always sit in front so he will look at me and I always read ahead in the book so I can always look good to. He smiles at me and is nice but doesn't give me anything more… I really just hope are relationship changes. I know teacher and student is a no-no but I don't really care much.

Feliks and I sit together in his class. Feliks always is planning a new party or seeing to a new trend, or seeing to Toris. Their relationship is interesting and very cute! Toris always cares about Feliks and worries about him though Feliks is easy going when it comes to topics not on his mind. Really, it's like a real life yaoi!

"OMG!" Feliks said siting down next to me. "Who are you going to the dance with? And we should like totally meet up before the dance!" I look at Feliks, he looked so cute! His blond hair in the front was up in a side small pony. Like always he was wearing a girls uniform but he really looked good in it, it suited him.

"Hmm I don't even really know if im going. I don't have a dress and-"I started.

"WHAT! No you are going! And were going shopping after school!" Feliks yelled standing up with his hands on the table.

"Ok ok…" I said having a worried smile.

Mr. Edelstein got up from his desk. "Everyone quiet down and turn to page 205 we are learning now about how America came to be since we just finished China's culture." We all were from different cultures and places but we all shared one language at least, English. The goal of this school is so we become multi cultured since most of us will be running a government of our own. "I'm hoping you all read the last chapter about Americas revolution. Who here knows who Henry Knox is?"

I shot up my hand smiling. Mr. Edelstein then pointed to me. A slight blush came on my face as his beautiful purple eyes were on mine. " Henry Knox was the first secretary of war and also part of Washington's cabinet."

"Exactly right." He pushed his glasses so they were right in place. He was just so… amazing. He always looked perfect and his eyes were memorizing, while mine were just green orbs… Feliks lightly hit my arm. He was looking at the teacher though. He had a slip of paper in his hand and I knew it was for me. When Mr. Edelstein wasn't looking a sneakily took it. As I read it my mouth dropped… Who wrote this!

A/N

Im writing more and more of this and it is becoming a mix of comedy to hurt and comfort getting into Lovinos head... Well thats what i get for trying to write something happy x.x I have lots of chapters already written i just have to upload them xD


	2. The good the bad and the manly B

" I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled.

"Kesesese! You think you can even hurt me!" Red eyes glared at green.

"I wouldn't be too full of myself if I were you there are plenty of frying pans in the cafeteria!"

"Pfft like I care! Someone so awesome can't be afraid of a manly bitch like you!" He crossed his arms glaring. Basically begging for a fight.

"Manly bitch huh!" That's when he crossed the line. And when the crowd started getting worried, well most. "I'm going to fry up you and your little Gilbird then eat him for a snack!" Feliciano was now crying and running.

"Please stop this!" Kiku said in his worried quietly loud voice.

"Yay! I love when everyone can get together for a fight da!" Ivan said smiling with Natalia glaring at him like a predator. Then I jumped at Gilbert knocking him to the ground. We were rolling from me on top to him constantly but really neither of us hit one another…

"STOP THIS NOW." Ludwig boomed pulling me off Gilbert. I'm guessing Feliciano got him here.

* * *

><p>Since it was the end of the day me, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, and Kiku were walking to a small restaurant together. We had dorms but were aloud free time as late as 8 when we were 16 or accompanied by a 16 year old. We were all 16 except Ludwig who was 18.<p>

"Look, Since im the student council president I will do my best to get you to be able to go to the dance. I'm not promising anything though." Ludwig said.

"Thank you so much Ludwig." I said half smiling "Sorry for troubling you…"

"Ve~ I bet it's alright right!" Feliciano grinned.

"Ja…" Ludwig said.

"Why the fuck did I come." Lovino said crossing his arms standing next to his twin.

"Oh come on Fratello this is going to be fun! You love Italian food!"

"Not as much as he loves Spanish food" I whispered to Kiku. He didn't hear. We started walking in silence besides for the glances between us all. Feliciano tried to grab Ludwigs hand leaning closer to him. Apparently Lovino noticed because he grabbed Felicianos hand and pulled his brother to him.

"Huh?" Feliciano let out as Lovino pulled him. Feliciano looked up at Ludwig who was looking at Feliciano. Ludwig started to blush and looked away. Feliciano smiled.

My phone started to vibrate. I opened it to see it was Feliks.

"OMG like were are you!" Feliks was angry.

I had to think for a second what Feliks was worked up about."Sorry I forgot you see I kinda got into a fight with Gilbert about the note that said I would never get because im to manly and I got caught up in everything so Kiku thought it was a good idea for me to calm down and us all to hang and get something to eat…" Everyone was looking at me besides Ludwig who was hiding little glances at Feliciano then to the sidewalk.

"Who-" Feliciano got caught off by me putting my finger over my mouth as a signal to be quiet.

"What the heck! I thought we were like going to go shopping! Toris was like looking for you like everywhere!"

"Sorry Feliks I really am." We were now at the restaurant`s door. "I really have to go though were already there."

"What restaurant?" Feliks asked.

"Uhh" I look at the sign then to the twins. (I couldn't pronounce it)

"Romano's" Lovino answered adding an idiota at the end.

"Oh, Romano's why?" I asked. Then Feliks hung up. I could never understand him fully. We walked into the restaurant. Our waiter showed us to our table but it was a little big due to the fact we had an odd number of 5 people. So we had to sit at a long table. Lovino was still pulling his brother along so they sat on one side. Right across from Feliciano was the loyal Ludwig of course, I was sitting next to Ludwig, and Kiku was on the left of me.

"Are you all ready for some drinks?" The waitress asked.

"Caffé macchiato." Lovino said.

"Caffé con panna Ve~" Feliciano said.

"Water." Ludwig like me and Kiku were totally confused.

"Uhh water." I smiled confusingly.

"I would like the same thank you." Kiku said.

"Got it!" The waitress smiled and walked away.

"May I ask what you both got for drinks?" Kiku asked the brothers.

"We got coffee." Lovino said looking irritated.

"Ve~ My coffee is sweet and Fratellos is strong!" Feliciano elaborated smiling. This must be heaven for him to eat some Italian food and be with Ludwig... Their so great together!

Ludwig let on a small smile at Feliciano as the both looked up from their menus. I giggled.

"Hmm?" Kiku directed at me.

"Oh nothing~" I whispered to Kiku. I started to look over the menu. It all seemed confusing except the easy things like pasta and pizza.

"What are you having Ludwig?" Feliciano asked.

"Oh uhh…" Ludwig got a little red. Its kind of cute how a guy so strong can be shy sometimes when talking to someone important. "P-pizza with sausage." He seamed really nervous though. I wonder if something happened?

Feliciano giggled. "How about you Elizaveta?"

"Hehe same." I smiled.

"I think I will be having the same." Kiku added.

"Hmm should we all just share a pizza?" Feliciano suggested.

"What are you not even going to ask me." Lovino scowled at his brother.

"Oh! Lovino what would you like!" Feliciano smiled.

"DOSENT WORK ANYMORE IDIO-" Lovino got cut off by a certain blond.

"Hey Elizaveta yep this is what you ditched me for I understand" Feliks said holding Toris wrist.

"Oh I didn't-" I started.

"Its ok you can make up for it by treating me to some food." Feliks grinned sitting Toris and himself next to Lovino who just glared at first.

"What the fuck no one invited you guys." Lovino swore scooting next to Feliciano.

"Ciao~" Feliciano said smiling.

"H-hi…" Toris said.

"So what are we having?" Feliks asked.

"Pizza." I said. A little while of awkward silence fell over us again.

"Sooooo Who's joining cheer!" Feliks asked staring at me.

"Ve~ Ill do it! I would be good at cheer right?" Feliciano looked at Ludwig almost a seductive smile. Yep something happened.

"Alright! Three members!" Feliks said.

"Who else?" Kiku asked.

"Toris too!" Feliks said putting his arm around Toris.

"Whaa- when did I say that?" A blushing Toris asked.

"Oh you didn't have to say it I knew" Feliks grinned.

"Elizaveta? Kiku? Lovino?"

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I BE A FUCKING CHEER LEADER!" Lovinos eyes looked like they could kill.

"Did you ever think Antonio liked chee-" Feliciano asked purely.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I CA-" Lovino was cut off by a waiter with our drinks.

"This table has yelled enough, be quiet please or I will have to send you out." The waiter looked purely annoyed but trying to say it as nice as she could.

"Sorry our friend is just being childish." Ludwig said adding an insult. Lovino glared at him still red. He got up.

"Whatever." He stated walking past the waiter.

"Fratello!" Feliciano got up then looked at Ludwig. He nodded seaming sad. Feliciano then ran off with his brother.

One awkward dinner later.

I went back to my room wondering if Lovino was ok. No one ever said anything even remotely mean to Lovino… I was almost worried…

I went into my room to see my roommate brushing her silver hair.

"Hello Natalia." I greeted. Natalia is interesting, she loves her brother, literally. She loves Ivan... Im always one for the crazy parings though.

"Hello…" I put my hair in a bun then put on a floppy sweatshirt and zipped it up to hide my figure.

"Are you going out? It's late" Natalia asked looking at me.

"Ohh yeah kinda… want to come?"

"No I should study…"

"Alright." I walked out the door and down the long hall of rooms, sneaked down stairs to the boys dorms. I was looking down hoping if anyone saw me they would look over that I was a man. Well since im such a manly bitch maybe I can pull this off. I was walking fast and looking up at the names on the doors occasionally. Ravis walked by but being him he was also looking at the floor. Then I saw it: "Fernandez & Vargas"

I knocked then tried the door. It was unlocked. I opened it to see something I never thought I was going to see. A broken Lovino and a scary Antonio.

A/N Yep OOC sorry x.x Im kinda regretting adding this drama to the story and at loss for what to do with it! I still want it to be happy but realistic Goshhhh! Please review! :D


	3. To keep a secret

Chapter 3: to keep a secret

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I thought they were cute together. I thought Lovino was just shy. I walked in on Antonio pining Lovino down… Lovino had marks and was crying… my eyes widened. Antonio looked at me like a predator. I started to cry myself. He quickly ran over to me pulled me into the room then locked the door.

He ripped my bun out and put me against the door. "Well than Elizaveta can you keep a secret?" He smiled with his voice sweet but I could tell who he was threw his dark green eyes.

"I-I" My eyes went to a glare and I became more aware of my weakness showing. "No. I wont keep something li-" His hand went over my mouth and he hit my face. The pain was harsh and it hurt so bad I couldn't stop myself from crying harder. I've had worse though… I bet he thought I was going to scream so he covered my mouth. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"You fucking bastard stop." Lovino was slightly shaking, a blanket he put on to cover himself. His eyes were red and puffy but he was trying his best to look intimidating. He had a bruise on his face. Antonio looked at him and Lovino looked to the floor.

"Better be quiet I am in all your classes. Ok?" He was smiling again then pushed me to the side. "I'm going to Gilbert's room." Then he walked out. I Looked over to Lovino who was at his drawer finding something to were.

"Dose Feliciano know?" I quietly asked.

"No." His voice was hoarse.

"W-why don't you tell anyone?" I turned so he could change.

"I don't want anyone to worry."

"How long?"

"Why the fuck should I tell you!" I looked over at Lovino who was buttoning the last buttons of his shirt.

"Well I'm kind of part of this now…"

"Just stop and just fucking act normal" Lovino had his arms over his face to cover up him crying. "Francis walked in once and I thought he was going to help but he didn't care of course he's just like fucking Antonio bastard!" I walked over and sat on his bed with him. "I'm scared I don't want to be hit by him so I don't fight back. Fucking bastard!"

"Lovino…" I hugged him hoping it would calm him. Surprisingly he didn't turn away. We ended up lying down on the bed and Lovino was basically crying with his head just above my chest. He was listening to my heart. We weren't saying anything either. I didn't know what I was supposed to say really Lovino is hard to read. We were there for a while.

"Don't tell…" Lovino whispered.

"…Alright…"

We ended up sleeping until there was a hand shaking me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing." Antonio looked pissed. I got up and Lovino awoke. He looked at me.

"Ill go…" When I was at the door I said "I won't tell but don't you dare hurt him." Then I walked out. Forgetting about my long brown hair and the fact my sweatshirt was unzipped from my time with Lovino. It was late also.

"Hey wait!" said when he saw me. "Umm…. Elizabeth no…. Elizaveta! What are you doing in the boys dorm!" He asked standing in front of me.

"Umm…."

"Hmm? But what are you doing in the boys dorm at this time of night ?" A sweet voice asked I turned to see Ivan behind me… For some reason. " checks the rooms at eight and the teacher rooms are on a separate floor? Da?"

"Uhh well…" was at a loss for words.

"You don't have anything to say do you?"

"No I-" started.

"Or should I tell about why you are really here da?" He was smiling seaming to have fun with his blackmail.

"G-Get back to your rooms!" started to walk off.

"Uhh… Thanks." I said staring at him.

"You're welcome Elizaveta? Da?"

"Yes."

"I will not tell of you and Lovino as long as you don't tell my sister we talked da?"

"N-no it's not that and why?" He walked towards his own room not answering. As I walked to mine.


	4. Hes my date!

CP 4 He's my date!

I woke up that morning getting ready as usual. Lovino told me to act normal but with all the smiles I put on in front of the mirror they don't look right. I go to my homeroom a little bit early. Only Kiku, Ivan, Ludwig, and others were there. seemed irritated… probably from last night's events (whatever they were). I look at Ivan in his rightful seat in the back with Yao in front of him. I walk to Ivan as Kiku looks at me oddly.

He smiles, "Elizaveta?" Yao looks back slightly.

I quietly ask. "What was doing?"

He laughs as more eyes coming in to the room fall on us. "You have not herd? Him and Alfred? Alfred has no roommate."

"Uhh.." A sad excuse for an inside voice tried to add to the conversation. "Guys umm…" I look over to see a man who looks like a cute and less extraordinary version of Alfred. I tossed it aside thinking it was my imagination.

"Hey HEY!" Gilbert was standing next to the twin. "Why are you ignoring Matty?"

"Huh?"

"T-that's me Alfreds brother and roommate.." Matthew said.

"Oh im sorry! Hehe.." I quietly laughed almost a little to sad.

"Oh Hey Elizaveta! How are you?" Antonio was walking in the room towards me with Gilbert, Francis, Ludwig and Lovino.

"H-hey." I stuttered. Ludwig took his seat and Lovino was attached to Antonio. Antonio was holding him by the stomach. Lovino looked fine… normal. I was confused by the fact his bruise was missing.

"Kesesese!" Gilbert started laughing with Gilbird flying around his head.

"Hmm she never answered your question?" Francis reminded looking at me oddly. "Feeling down?"

Lovino glared at me not out of hate but a reminder. I was supposed to act normal but this is so hard not to cry about. All Lovinos teasing he got from us about him and Antonio…

"he he im fine!" I said without enough joy on my face.

"She got in a fight with Ludwig last night." Lovino added looking at me though it was directed to the bad touch trio.

"Kesesese! Of course she picks a fight with MY brother." Gilbert looked pissed after he stopped laughing. Wait? Why am I not acting as mad as I usually do around them? My act needed work.

Ludwig then looked over in my direction as Gilbert spat out that sentence loud enough for the class to hear which has been growing with people coming in. I shake my head as softly as I could as Antonio tried to get his friends attention. Feliciano was coming in the room also. I look down at Ivan who was still sitting in his seat. He wasn't smiling like usual. He was looking at me almost disappointingly or maybe even sadly.

"Hey Elizaveta!" Feliks came over with Feliciano. "You ARE going shopping with me today! ALRIGHT!" Feliks clamped his hand around mine staring at Ivan. No glaring at Ivan. Ivan was smiling again. "Ah what's wrong?" Feliciano looked at me teary eyed.

"She got in a fight with potato bastard." Lovino said it again making Ludwig look confused even more. Antonio was listening but also on the other part of the class room with the other two of the bad touch trio.

"Wa-what? What was it about why is it ok WHY WHY WHY IS IT OK DID YOU GUYS FIGHT WITH FISTS OH NO ARE YOU GUYS OK MAYBE I SHOULD CALL AN AM-" I started laughing. It felt good laughing again at Feliciano's random acts of odd kindness. I hugged him. "Haha Feliciano its fiiiine." Lovino "pfft" Then went to his seat. I stopped hugging Lo- Feliciano and went to my seat to.

Throughout the classes I was wondering about Lovino. Was he ok? How dose he think? Is he mad? Can I even help?

It was soon lunch and I wasn't even hungry. I felt bad. I'm helpless like this. In checkmate. Everywhere to turn is blocked with a problem without a solution. Lovnio would never talk to me, maybe even kill himself if I told. Antonio would kill me if I told for help. Guilt would eat me alive if I did nothing

I had a tray of food that was disgusting in my hands. I tasted it and it tasted like sand. Lovino was sitting with me and Feliciano next to him. Then Ludwig, Feliks, Toris, and Kiku sitting on my other side.

"Hey hey Elizaveta were going to have a sleep over you better come!" Feliks said ginning.

"When?" I asked quietly.

"Today! Were going shopping with them to. Since Toris 'convinced' to let us." Feliks started snickering.

"D-don't make it sound like that!" Toris started freacking.

"Its gonna be me, Toris, you, Feliciano, Lovino, Kiku, and who every else you wanna invite."

"…ok"

We spent some moments of silence.

"E-elizaveta?" Ludwig asked.

I looked up crying. "I-its ok we just shouldn't fight."

"Wait wha-" I interrupted Ludwig.

"Ok?" I was smiling but my tears started to stop.

"What the fuck." Lovino was so mad and sad face red.

Feliciano was looking at me trying to stay strong and smile for me. Antonio walked over with Gilbert. Antonio put his hands around Lovinos waist.

"GET OFF ME FUCKING BASTARD." Lovino was trying to get away. When I was witnessing this situation before I thought "YUMMMMMMMMMM" now I realize the terror. Every tighten on Antonio's muscles to try to make it look like he wasn't really trying. I was purely surprised on my face.

Kiku pointed to my bag. He was meaning the camera. "out of battery" I laughed a little sadly.

"You're going to the dance with me right my cute little tomato!" Antonio was rubbing his cheek on Lovinos.

I was going to stop this at the moment at least. I pulled Lovino into my arms. "Me and Lovino are going together!" Everyone was shocked. I looked at Lovino who actually seemed to calm down and a bit grateful. Antonio was making me feel scared about my outburst with his look. He got up smiling again and walked off. So did Gilbert.

Chp 5

"Thank you." Lovino looked to the floor saying that as we were walking to our special classes. We both had chorus.

"You don't have to go with my if-"

"N-no I do…" Lovino was blushing like crazy. "NOT AS DATES THOUGH!"

"I no" I was smiling.

"Your acting sucks balls." Lovino shot back. I wasn't mad though.

" I no…"

"They are putting on a sleepover to make you happier."

"Really.." I felt a spurt of happiness from my friends. They really were sweet.

"Listen. Be happy. Forget or something… Be happy." Lovino said walking in to chorus with me.

I giggled. "ok!"

* * *

><p><p>

It didn't feel right pretending or smiling with this. I have to make it stop.


End file.
